


Full Body Workout

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank has a lab accident. Steve and Tony bear the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Body Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tavella for reading this over for me!

Hank sighed and leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He'd thought developing a counter for chemical methods of mind control would be easy. Tony was already handling the technological side of things, although he was engaged in something of an arms race there: he invented a counter, the bad guys worked around it, Tony invented a new counter, and on and on forever, probably. But when it came down to the biological side of things, they had no better protection than gas masks.

It had been quiet lately, so Hank had decided to tackle the problem. Given the number of encounters the Avengers had had with chemical mind control substances, a thorough comparison should have been enough to isolate the mechanism that made it possible. From there he could create an inoculant. Unfortunately, he was beginning to think that there _was_ no common mechanism. The Mandrill's pheromones worked on women but had no impact on men. Spider-Woman's not only attracted men, they also repulsed women. The Mephistoid's worked not only on both women and men, but was also effective on multiple species. 

Hank had given up on correlating the effects and had started trying to synthesize a chemical that would neutralize the Mephistoid's pheromone, in hopes that something that neutralized a chemical with a universal effect would work universally itself. So far he was only having partial success. He'd created a couple of different substances, but none of them were 100% effective on all the different pheromones Hank knew were out there. 

Shaking his head, Hank stretched to loosen his shoulders and reached for the latest flask of partially neutralized pheromone. Misjudging the distance, he cursed as the flask tipped over and lunged forward to catch it. His fingers brushed the smooth glass, but he didn't quite get it, and the flask shattered on the floor, the solution within quickly evaporating. 

Well, at least it was mostly neutralized. Hank got off the stool and started rooting around in cupboards, looking for a rag or some paper towel he could use to wipe up the spill. After a minute he glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. There was nothing to wipe up now; it had all evaporated. He started looking for a dustpan and brush for the glass instead. 

"Hank?" 

He looked up to find Jan standing in the lab's doorway, regarding the broken flask warily. "Yes?" 

"You haven't got the lab's ventilation isolated from the rest of the mansion at the moment," Jan said, "So I hope you'll forgive me for asking, _what was in that flask?_ " 

"It's fine, really," Hank hurried to reassure her. "I was trying to work out how to neutralize those mind control pheromones we keep running into. That solution was pretty much harmless." 

Jan crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "How harmless is 'pretty much'?" 

Hank crouched and started sweeping up the glass. "Completely, except when it comes into contact with salt water. Then it turns into a pretty indiscriminate aphrodisiac." 

There was a long pause. "Hank," Jan said slowly. "Isn't human sweat mostly salt water?" 

"Depends on the sweat glands," Hank said, finishing with the glass and dumping it into the proper bin. "Some of them also secrete fatty substances. Why?" 

"Because Steve and Tony are working out in the gym right now," Jan said. "And I don't know about Steve, but I bet Tony is sweating up a storm." 

Hank blanched. "Oh _shit_." 

*** 

Tony wiped the sweat off of his forehead and dried his hand on his shorts. "It's not fair that you're not sweating at all," Tony complained good naturedly, trying to keep his weight on the balls of his feet while he watched for Steve's next move. 

"I think you're sweating enough for both of us," Steve said, grinning. He had a point; his shirt was dry except where it was spotted with Tony's sweat from earlier falls. "How did you let yourself get this out of shape?" 

"I'm not--" Tony broke off as Steve lunged and seized his shoulder, trying to throw Tony over his hip. Tony managed to turn with the motion, keeping his balance, and followed up by hooking his foot around Steve's ankle, aiming to trip him. Steve went down, all right--into a smooth roll that left Tony flat on the mat and Steve back on his feet. "I'm not out of shape," Tony said, looking up at Steve. "You're just in ridiculously good shape." 

He really was, too. Even in sweatpants and a t-shirt you could tell. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, powerful thighs, not to mention his chest. Tony gave himself a mental shake as Steve held out a hand to help him up. He couldn't let his thoughts run away with him like that. Taking Steve's hand, Tony let his friend pull him to his feet. 

"I'm serious," Steve said, stepping back and nodding for Tony to get ready for another try. "You didn't get worn out this fast the last time we worked out together." 

Which was months ago. First Tony had taken a leave of absence from the Avengers and then Avengers business had kept them so busy that Tony swore he hadn't been out of the armor for a month unless it was Stark Enterprises business. "Okay," Tony said, pausing to dodge Steve. "I've been slacking off a bit." 

Steve frowned. "I know you don't use hand to hand skills very often," he said even as he stepped in and twisted out of the reach of Tony's hands, spinning him around and pinning Tony against his chest, his arm across Tony's throat. "But you don't want to be out of practice in that moment when you _do_ need them." 

For a moment, Tony couldn't speak, and it had nothing to do with the arm across his throat. God, Steve felt good, all solid and warm pressed against him. Tony swore he could feel the soft weight of Steve's cock against his ass. He had to struggle to keep himself from reacting and he couldn't help the way his heart picked up the pace. Where the hell had his control gone? 

Steve released Tony and turned him around, his hands on Tony's shoulders. Any second now he was going to ask Tony if he was okay. "I know," Tony said quickly, trying not to let his eyes trace the line of Steve's jaw or linger on his lips. "I just... Sparring with most of the others is kind of pointless, isn't it? It's not like they're going to get caught without their abilities. At least I'm helping you keep your skills fresh, even if I'm not much of a challenge." 

Steve's frown just deepened. "Everyone on the team has been de-powered at one time or another," he pointed out. 

"Sure, but it takes extraordinary circumstances," Tony said. He struggled to keep his eyes on Steve's face, not to let them wander. "For me, all you have to do is catch me without my briefcase or a minute to change. I _need_ to be able to defend myself; for the others it's convenient but not essential. They have better things to do than practice." 

They'd stopped for a moment to talk, but now Steve leaped back into action, taking advantage of Tony's distraction. Tony knew he should have expected that, should have had a counter prepared, but instead he was bowled over completely. They came to rest with Tony flat on his back and Steve kneeling astride him, his hands pinning Tony's wrists. 

Feeling Steve's weight across his thighs, looking up into his face--which was slightly flushed, oddly--Tony realized that surprise wasn't the only reason he'd been so easily pinned. Lust pounded through him and he was going to start getting hard if Steve didn't let him up _right now_. God, let him not get up, let him stay right there, thighs spread, hands hot on the skin of Tony's wrists, breath coming a little fast... Why was Steve breathing fast? 

"If..." Steve paused and licked his lips. "If the others are putting off practice I should..." he trailed off again. "I should..." 

"Steve?" Tony prompted. His voice came out lower than it should. Almost husky. Steve's tongue flicked out to touch his lips again and Tony felt his cock start to swell. 

"You smell really good," Steve said, his expression a little dazed. He shifted his weight but didn't move to stand, his thighs just rubbing over Tony's. 

"I smell good?" Tony repeated. That wasn't right, was it? Steve shouldn't have said that. 

"Really good," Steve confirmed, the words low and a little rough. He leaned down, pressing Tony's wrists harder into the mats, breathing in deeply as he got closer to Tony. Tony caught his breath and released it in an involuntarily moan when Steve's belly brushed Tony's cock where it had tented out his shorts. He couldn't help it, he arched up, pressed himself into Steve's body and gasped in pleasure when he found the hard curve of Steve's cock. 

Steve was nuzzling at Tony's throat now. "This...this isn't normal," he said thickly. He licked the sweat from Tony's neck, a hot, slow stroke that made Tony shudder and grind harder against Steve's body. "I have better restraint than this. We shouldn't...shouldn't be doing this. Not here." 

"I don't care," Tony gasped. "I want this, I've always wanted this, your body on mine, in mine, your mouth and your hands and your cock. Want you to want _me_. Please, _please_ , want _me_." 

"I do," Steve murmured, just as urgently. "I do, I do, I do." He let go of Tony's wrists, instead pushing his sweat-damp shirt off over his head and leaning down to lick and suck on Tony's nipples. 

Someone--not Steve--was yelling Tony's name. No. No interruptions, they couldn't stop, not now. Tony barely managed it, but he choked out the override that would seal the gym before succumbing to the cries of pleasure welling up in his throat. Steve worried at Tony's nipples until they were aching and Tony was sobbing with over-stimulation and writhing under his mouth, but not trying to get away, never trying to get away, instead clutching Steve closer until, in his squirming, he rubbed against Steve a little too hard and came helplessly, shouting his completion. 

Steve paused then, sitting up a little, breath coming harshly. Despite his release, Tony felt almost frantic with desire. Looking up at Steve, flushed and breathless, his sweatpants damp and dark where they strained across his cock, Tony lost it. Surging up off the mat, Tony bowled Steve over and yanked his sweatpants down, moaning in pure, desperate need at the sight of Steve's cock, standing up hard and dark and _perfect_. Tony bent down, letting Steve slide into his throat without a pause, his whole body thrumming with pleasure at the thick weight of Steve's cock, humming his enjoyment ecstatically. 

"Tony!" Steve cried out. "Oh _God._ " Strong fingers slid into Tony's hair, sliding over his scalp as Tony started moving, pulling off just enough to snatch a breath before swallowing Steve down again. "Oh God," Steve moaned again. "Your _mouth._ " Tony ran his tongue eagerly over the head of Steve's cock and that was it, Steve was coming, slick and bittersweet and Tony whimpered in disappointment even as he swallowed. He wanted _more_ , needed more, damn it. 

"I'm not nearly done with you," Steve said intently. He sat up, pulling Tony into his lap, and took Tony's face in his hands, holding him still for a deep, wet kiss. Tony applied himself to the kiss eagerly, sucking on Steve's tongue and letting Steve draw him in to explore Steve's mouth. He made a noise of protest when Steve broke the kiss and pushed him off of his lap, but then Steve reached out to pull off Tony's shorts and Tony eagerly lifted his hips to make it easier. 

Steve took in the sight of Tony's reawakening cock with obvious approval, but didn't move to touch him. "Turn over," he said instead. 

Tony's heart leapt and he rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs hopefully. Strong hands cupped the cheeks of his ass, kneading for a moment, and Tony moaned, pushing into the touch. Then those hands, _Steve's_ hands, spread him open and there was a hot puff of breath over sensitive skin and oh, God, that was Steve's tongue, Steve's mouth touching him, and Tony shouted in surprise and pleasure. Hot, flickering touches teased Tony's hole and he sobbed and clutched at the mats, babbling, begging. Steve nibbled and licked and thrust his tongue into Tony mercilessly, ignoring Tony's broken demands to be finished off. 

Finally, without warning, Steve reached beneath Tony's body and stroked him once, hard, his thumb sliding over the head of Tony's cock roughly, and Tony came so hard his vision went black and he spilled copiously into Steve's hand. Left limp, sprawled on the mats, Tony gasped in surprise when fingers wet with his own come probed at his hole. "Steve," Tony choked out, hoarse and desperate, as a single finger pressed into his body. 

"You want this," Steve said working his finger in and out of Tony's body. "I know you do." 

The word was almost torn from Tony. " _Yes._ " He did, he burned for it, his whole body aching with need, as if he hadn't already come twice. 

"You're so beautiful," Steve went on, pressing another finger into Tony. "So sensual. You were made for this, for sex, for love." Tony whimpered softly. "Look at how you open up for me, so sweet, so needy." A third finger and Tony pushed against Steve's hand, body trembling with hunger and anticipation. "I can give you what you need," Steve said, suddenly fierce and intent. 

"Yes," Tony gasped out again. "Yes, please." 

For a moment Steve's fingers continued to twist and thrust within him and Tony felt tears prick his eyes he wanted so much, _so much_. But then Steve eased out of Tony's body and his hands urged Tony onto hands and knees. Tony scrambled to obey, breathless with need. Despite that he managed to moan deeply at the slick, blunt touch of Steve's cock against his body. 

Steve eased inside Tony slowly, filling him one tiny motion at a time. By the time he pressed his hips tightly to the curve of Tony's ass Tony had grown hard again. "Steve," Tony breathed. "You feel so good inside me, so hot, so thick." 

"So tight," Steve continued. "So sweet." 

"More," Tony demanded. "I need _more_." 

" _Yes._ " Steve held Tony's hips tightly and withdrew slightly, thrusting into the grip of Tony's body again quickly. Both of them moaned at the small motion and Tony braced himself for a harder thrust, crying out in pleasure as Steve obliged, pulling away and slamming roughly back inside him. 

After that they didn't seem _capable_ of going slow. Steve fucked Tony harder and harder, faster and faster, and Tony could only moan and push back into the thrusts, heat flaring within his body over and over again. He wanted it to go on forever, the clinging friction of Steve pulling out of him, the rush of his body giving way before Steve's thrusts. But neither of them could keep up this pace for long, not with the hair trigger they seemed to be on, and soon each of them shuddered their way through another orgasm. 

The desperate urgency that wracked Tony seemed to ease for a moment, then. Long enough for Steve to gently pull free of Tony and lower them to the mats. "What is going on here?" Steve asked after a moment, still catching his breath. 

"I don't know," Tony said, turning his head to look at Steve. Another spasm of desire went through him. He struggled to contain it. "But I think I heard Hank calling my name earlier, before I locked the room down." 

"Hank knows we're in here?" Steve asked in horror. "Does he know what we're doing?" 

"Considering his tone of voice," Tony said, "yeah, I'm pretty sure he does." He licked his lips, remembering exactly what they'd been doing at that moment. 

Steve's eyes followed the motion of Tony's tongue. "Please tell me this room is sound proofed, at least." 

"Sorry," Tony said roughly. "If you make me scream, he's going to hear it." 

"Oh God," Steve groaned, reaching for Tony again. "This...this isn't the way I imagined this happening." 

Tony had to laugh at that, because that was pretty obvious. "I'm just glad," he said breathlessly, undulating against Steve's sweat-slick body, "that you imagined it at all." 

"Oh, yes," Steve murmured between kisses, voice gone low and rough again. "So many times. I'd imagine walking in on your stroking yourself," he reached between them, curling his hand around Tony's cock as if in illustration, "and moaning my name. Or that I'd finally get up the courage to tell you how I felt, and you'd tell me..." he trailed off, as if uncertain, despite Tony's desperate arousal. 

"I love you," Tony finished for Steve, and Steve moaned and pulled him into another kiss. It went on and on, tongues sliding slickly over each other, hands clutching their bodies close, hungry, pleasured noises muffled by the press of mouth on mouth. Their bodies tangled together, hips grinding, until Steve made a startled sound and came suddenly, spilling his release over both of their bellies. 

"You're getting ahead of me," Tony managed, fingers brushing Steve's jaw, hardly able to resist diving back into the kiss. 

"I don't know," Steve said, hooking one leg over Tony's hip and drawing Tony's hand down between his legs. "I think my timing is pretty good." 

" _Oh._ " Tony was shaking with need now, fingers exploring sensitive skin, eagerly tracing the entrance to Steve's body. "I don't know if I can last long enough to get inside you." 

Steve's fingers, slick with come, tangled with Tony's. "That's okay," he said huskily. "I can get you hard again if I need to." 

"Oh _God_ ," Tony moaned again. 

*** 

Steve and Tony lay sprawled on their backs, side by side, staring up at the ceiling. "I think it's worn off," Tony said at length. 

"That's what you said two hours ago," Steve returned. "Ten minutes later, we were all over each other again." 

They lay there for another moment. Tony sighed. "We're going to have to leave the gym eventually." 

"Hank's going to be waiting out there. If he caused this...this..." Steve seemed momentarily stuck. 

"Sexual frenzy," Tony supplied. 

Steve blushed but didn't contest the term. "He won't leave until he knows we're okay." 

"Which means no matter how long we wait, he'll still be out there," Tony pointed out. "So we might as well get it over with." 

Steve groaned. "You're right." Slowly, he climbed to his feet. He took a moment to steady himself before offering Tony a hand up. Tony took it, wincing and swaying on his feet once he got upright. "You okay?" Steve asked. 

"Just sore," Tony said. He took a step towards his discarded clothing and couldn't help but limp. " _Really_ sore. You?" 

"The same." Steve shot Tony a sidelong glance. "Not that I mind, but..." 

Tony carried his clothes back to Steve's side and kissed him softly. "Everything in moderation," Tony said, smiling. 

They pulled their clothing back on and got themselves in as much order as they could. Which wasn't much. All their clothing was wrinkled and stained, their hair disheveled and stiff with sweat, their exposed skin spotted with bruises. Tony had a pair of handprints around his wrists, and Steve a matching set on his biceps. Not to mention the truly impressive hickey on Steve's throat. 

Steve took one look at them in the gym's mirrors and groaned. "Are you _sure_ we have to leave the gym?" 

"Yes," Tony said firmly. "I want a shower. And a nap. And food." 

Steve's stomach rumbled loudly in agreement. Tony smirked. "We did expend a lot of energy," Steve mumbled. "Okay." He squared his shoulders and visibly steeled himself. "Let's go." 

As expected, Hank was waiting on the other side of the door. Unfortunately, so were Jan and Clint. 

Hank took one look at them and whimpered. Then he shrank. Literally. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Clint said, smirking and catching Hank up between thumb and forefinger before he could escape entirely. "Face the music like a man, Hank." 

"Um," Jan began uncertainly. "Are you two...okay?" 

Steve was beet red, but he answered. "We're fine. I promise." 

Clint snickered. "You sounded a lot better than 'fine' to me." 

"I'm _so sorry!_ " Hank babbled, still hanging from Clint's fingers. "You have no idea how sorry I am! It was an accident, I thought it was harmless, and oh God, I'm so dead, aren't I? You're going to kill me now." 

"Hank," Tony interrupted. "I'm not going to kill you. We're going to have a very thorough talk about lab safety, but I'm not going to kill you." He paused and gave Hank a dark look. "But you're damn lucky I was sparring with Steve and not, say, Clint." 

Now _Clint_ blanched. "I'm guessing you two want to get out of here now, right?" he said weakly. 

Tony smirked and took Steve by the arm. "Yeah, I think we could both use a shower. I, for one, am feeling pretty...sticky." 

"Tony!" Steve protested, letting Tony pull him down the hallway. 

Behind them, Tony could hear Clint muttering, "I will not think about why they're limping. I will not think about why they're limping..." 

Tony grinned.


End file.
